Demon's and Angel's Make Quite the Pair
by Anime and fantasy gal 132
Summary: Takes place near the beginning of the Eternity Cure. Zeke returns to Allison not long after she goes to search for Kanin. Will she be able to save her sire, keep her thirst in check, and keep the love of her life alive? Read and Find out! Rated M for future chapters.


**Author's Note: I haven't seen many Blood of Eden fanfictions on the site so I figured I'd write one for the fans out there. So for those of you who don't know, the first chapter of the new Blood of Eden book, ****The Eternity Cure,**** is online on the website. This story takes place near the end of that chapter so recommend you read it. New book comes out in 2 weeks :D. Please review and enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blood of Eden, Immortal Rules, or Eternity Cure. All rights and credits go to their respective owners.**

Demons and Angels Make Quite the Pair

Chapter 1: Reminiscing

Allison's P.O.V:

I walked through the snowy path for what seemed like miles. The cold wind blew in my face, yet I couldn't feel the cold itself. That's what comes with being dead I guess; you don't feel cold, warmth, nothing. I remembered every moment that has led me here to explore the world in search of my "father", Kanin.

He isn't my real father but he turned me into a vampire when I was close to being eaten by rabids so I could live again. So I guess he is my father in this life. He has been captured by another vampire named Sarren. I guess in a sense he is my brother since scientist used Kanin's blood to change Sarren into a vampire. This time of experimenting also is what created the rabids that are feared by human and vampire alike. The intentions were good but the outcome was terrible. My sire and the scientist wanted to find a cure to stop the Red Lung virus that already killed off 70% of the population. But instead they created these zombie like creatures that are now called rabids. This also resulted in the decline of the vampire population because now there is the possibility that when a vampire creates another vampire, the person turning could become a rabid instead. I was fortunate to have become a vampire. Sure I am technically dead but I feel more alive than I have in a long time.

When I was a human I was confined to a Vampire City. This was the vampire's way of keeping the rabids away from them. And also to keep their food source, humans, inside. You would have an option to be registered, meaning you would have a vampires mark on your neck and you would have to give blood every month. In return you get food which is in small amounts in this area. If you did not you did not get food. You were off the radar, you had freedom, but you had no protection and no easy food access. I was an unregistered who ventured outside the city walls through underground tunnels in search of food when my companions and I were ambushed by rabids. Two died, and I got in the way of the rabids to let my other companion get away.

The rabids damn near killed me. Kanin took an interest in me looking out for others and offered me a deal. To die here and now, or to die and be reborn as a vampire. Though I despised vampires, I am a survivor and did what I had to do to survive. Kanin taught me how to do many things, the most important included: how to feed without killing, how to use your internal clock to avoid the sun, and how to fight. But he is a wanted vampire for helping create rabidism and the almost end of the world. So when I made the mistake of visiting the surviving member of my unregistered friends and scared the entire house the officials caught up to us. He fought them to give me time to get away.

I walked a little while longer to find a large yellow house. It was deserted and it was close to sunrise so I took the chance to crash here instead of sleeping in the ground for the night. I first went into the bathroom to wash off the dried blood on my face from my last meal. Not long ago tonight I was in a bar looking for information on the whereabouts of Sarren and Kanin. I didn't get much but I also don't see that many humans outside the vampire city walls so I took the opportunity to feed. If I don't feed at least once every fortnight the hunger takes over and it makes you go insane and attack anything in sight.

_*sigh* What would Zeke think if he has seen the monster I have become?_ I thought as I walked to the couch. Zeke was a human I met when I left my city to avoid death. He traveled at night with a group of humans searching for an all human city called Eden. I didn't think a place like that could even exist but I was curious about these humans so I joined them. It was a big mistake, as time went on my hunger grew and tried to take control. I got too close to these humans and didn't want to feed off any of them. Eventually I fed off a man that let us stay at their home to avoid the guilt of feeding of my friends. This caused the man to turn into a rabid because he already had the rabidism virus in his system when I fed off him. I was found out and chased away by none other than Zeke. He let me live because he had feelings for me. I had feelings for him too, but I couldn't bring myself to get close to him. I didn't want to hurt him. So after he chased me off, I followed the group on their quest to Eden. I decided to make sure they made it to their destination safely.

When I caught up to them. A group of bikers tore their camp apart and kidnapped everyone except for two. One they killed and I managed to save Zeke. I earned Zeke's trust and I told him a little bit about myself. We traveled all the way to Old Chicago which is where the kidnappers took our friends. When we arrived I found out the leader of the bikers was none other than one of Kanin's children who wanted the information about the experiments that caused rabidism. Zeke's family carried that information. Zeke's father trusted me to give Zeke the strange machine that held the information and died to save me. Zeke and I saved the rest of the group and traveled to Eden. We found out the location through my "brother" Jackel. Near the end of our journey, Kanin sent me images of what has been through since we split. I knew I had to save him. On our way to Eden we were attacked by rabids and we were saved by another group of humans who were part of Eden. The doctors took care of Zeke who was severely injured. When I went to see if he made it I was discovered to be a vampire. It wasn't too bad because I had already made the decision to leave in order to save Kanin. I wonder what Zeke is doing right now? Is he thinking about me? Is he wondering where I am or is he too busy looking for a cure for rabidism? "I hope he's doing ok," I said out loud to myself.

"You hope whose ok?"

I looked up at a young man with dirty blond hair that started to cover his eyes. He had light brown eyes that were absolutely beautiful. I sat there in shock when the realization hit.

"Zeke?"

**Author's Note: I know basically this is a recap of the events of the book but it helped with the layout of the story. Also for you Julie Kagawa fans who might not have read the book yet because they are reading the Iron Fey. I am always open to ideas on what to do with my stories. I also take requests for one shots so feel free to message me with any ideas you have. Also please review, it helps me help you by making myself a better writer for your reading. Thank you for reading this chapter.**


End file.
